Hold On Rose
by FreddieandGeorgieWeasley
Summary: Life is sweet, but it also sucks. what will happen to Rose when she is finally out numbered and unable to win the fight.
1. So Sweet

Life is sweet, but it also sucks. I may have the man of my dreams asleep next to me, which is amazing, but I also hurt my friend, Adrian, for the man of my dreams.

I know you think I am such a bitch I know; my history with guys is quite bad. I mean first started out as a blood whore, then I flirted with Adrian while going out with Mason, who actually died in a Strigoi attack, and the rest is just worse so I think you get the point. So now I am lying here thinking this all over in my head hating myself, but it is so hard to hate yourself when a Russian god is asleep next to you.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm went off interrupting my thoughts.

"Good morning Rose" Dimitri said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek then getting out of bed.

"Mor-ning" I said while yawning

"Do you know what today is?" Dimitri asked me as he pulled on his pants.

"Tuesday" I said trying to fall back asleep

"No, Today is the day you and Lis- ah I mean queen Valissa are leaving to go to college" he said pulling me out of bed.

"And you're excited about that?" I asked him

"No but it will help Queen-"

"Just call her Lissa, Jesus Christ you're not talking to Hans" I interrupted him

"Sorry help Lissa get through all this. By letting her go to college it might feel a little bit more normal, she at least deserves that." he continued.

Dimitri has cared a great deal more about Lissa ever since she bought him back, and she became queen. But this isn't just caring, this is worry. He is worried that it is going to be too much for her and also with the spirit on top of that, this queen thing could seriously damage her mentally and physically. Everyone is worried about Lis like I am, but Lissa is strong so she will succeed at this likes she has in everything else that has been thrown at her.

"Don't get me wrong Rose I will miss you and everything about you" Dimitri said placing his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him as I was packing my crap in the bathroom.

"What are you going to miss about me the most?" asked curious about what he'd say.

"I will miss your interesting, sexy personality and I will also miss doing this to you" he said as he started kissing my neck. Slowly he moves up and down my neck kissing it intensely. It soon became too much for me to resist, I spun around and started kissing him back. He had grabbed a hold of my thighs and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. We stumbled out of the bathroom still kissing and landed on our bed where we were quickly taking off each other's cloths

RING RING

"Dam" I muttered

"Hello, ah yes she's just here" Dimitri said handing me the phone

"Hello"

"Hathaway, you have 20 minutes to get your ass down here with all your gear" Hans said on the other end of the phone before hanging up

"Good morning to you too Hans" I said after Hans had hung up.

"Well time to get back to business"


	2. Lost

**10 MINUTES LATER **

"Rose, top" Dimitri said pulling me back through the door pointing to my unbuttoned shirt.

"Shit" I said dropping everything in my hands and did up my shirt. Dimitri picked up everything I dropped and carried it out the door.

"Hurry up, you don't want them leaving without you." he called back to me. I finished and pulled the door shut behind me and hurried down the hall after Dimitri.

"You're late!" Hans said impatiently

"Good morning to you too Hans, what a great day it is today?" I smiled trying to annoy him. He just turned away and chucked my stuff on the cart to be loaded

"Hans I have good news and bad" a guardian I didn't know said

"You know I like my desert first" Hans replied

"Well if we leave now we will arrive at Lehigh on time" the guardian said

"And the veges?" Hans asked

"The plane is not functional," the guardian replied

"By that you mean the plane is stuffed and we won't get there in time" I said putting what the guardian said in my words

"No! We have to get there so I'm there for all the orientations" Lissa said like she showed up out of nowhere

"I'm sorry your majesty but we have no other way to get there" Hans said politely

"Yes we do we can drive" Lissa said, but by 'can' she means will, we will drive.

"I'm sorry your majesty but we can't drive it's also most dark" Hans said

"Actually it is 4 hours until dark and it exactly 3 1/2 hours to Lehigh. So Hans are you going to get the car or am I?" Lissa said putting her hands on her hips. Hans just sighed and drove towards the garage. Man I love Lis, she is awesome.

After we had all said our goodbyes, well mine took the longest I just didn't want to let Dimitri go for 3 months, we were on the road. Two hours had gone by and we weren't even half way.

"I think we should turn back your majesty" guardian Johnston said while driving.

"No, we will be ok we'll make it, just keep going" Lissa said

"Lis are you sure we aren't even half way yet and it's going to be dark in an hour and a half" I asked her, my guardian instincts were kicking in and I was starting to question this trip.

"No, it's alright calm down we will make it there on time" Lissa replied to me.

An hour had passed and still we weren't there and to make matters we were on a long stretch of road no one in sight and we were out of gas. With an hour till dark, no fuel station in miles and three hours from the court and god knows how long to Lehigh we were screwed, also we can't get a hold of our follow vehicle and our front vehicle has gone in search of some fuel, so we are sitting in the middle of nowhere with no fuel, this is going to end well. Half an hour had passed with sign of either vehicle this was when all my guardian instincts kicked in, I was alert to any sounds had my stack in my hand and ready to pounce on anything that moved. The sun slowly faded behind the mountains.

"Guardian Johnston, do you read me" a weak voice said over the radio. Johnston rushed to the car to grab the radio

"Yea I read you Stevens"

"They're coming your way, protect the queen" guardian Stevens said weakly

"Who's coming? Richard who is coming? Richard, are you there?" guardian Johnston said worried which made me worry too

"Strigoi" Richard said quietly

"Rose" Johnston turned and said. I nodded

"Lissa run" I said grabbing her hand and stated to run as fast as Lissa could down the road trying to get as far away as possible from the car and the guardians. The screams of guardians and Strigoi rung out through the dark night.

The moon was the only light in the sky when it came out from behind the clouds. I looked behind me and saw two figures running well sprinting towards us. I turn towards them flashing my stake in a beam of moonlight


	3. Found

Previously

I looked behind me and saw two figures running well sprinting towards us. I turn towards them flashing my stake in a beam of moonlight.

I pulled Lissa behind me. The first one leaped at me from the front grabbing my shoulder, but I quickly shook him off and striked him in his arm which made him scream and fall backwards. The next one leaped out of the darkness towards Lissa this time. I spotted this and pulled Lis out of the way just in time. Now they were both on us. I pulled Lissa in front of me now to keep her in my sight. The look on their faces in the pale moon light showed that they were sent here to kill and they would do everything they could until they did. They both jumped on me this time pushing Lissa out of the way. I fought back with everything I had. This was enough to get one off me crying with pain. The other still had me on the ground. I could see Lissa cowering out of sight. The red eyes came close to mine then shifted to my neck.

"I haven't had Dhampire a long time" the Strigoi on top of me said

"But we're here for the queen, not some Dhampire" the Strigoi on the ground explained, which made me mad

"If you touch Lissa I will slit both your throats and rip out your heart with my hands" I yelled

"Settle little one, we won't hurt her much" the Strigoi on top of said smiled

"Hurry up and kill her already, we can't kill her the queen when she is still alive, strict orders remember" the other said pointing at Lissa

"Alright" then the Strigoi on top of me bit hard into my neck. It only hurt for a little while, but then the enorphous filled my body. I could hear Lissa scream my name, see the Strigoi step towards Lissa, feel my life slipping away, then...

Out of the darkness leaped guardian Johnston. He took out the Strigoi going for Lissa in one swipe of his stake. He pulled it out with lightning speed and starred at the Strigoi on me who has now stopped drinking from me and now crouched over me. Johnston and the Strigoi leaped at the same time in a violent battle to the death. I prayed for Lissa sack that Johnson's the one who comes out swinging. Drifting in and out of consciousness I was just awake enough to see Johnson drive his stake into the Strigoi's heart, then, I was out.

**Sorry really short but you know #yolo unless you're Rose.**


	4. Lissa's POV

Lissa's POV

"Who's coming? Richard who is coming? Richard are you there?" guardian Johnston worriedly and I could see rose getting worried too and for good reason.

"Strigoi" Richard said quietly.

"Rose" Johnston turned to rose and she nodded. She faced me, grabbed my hand

"Lissa run" She said and we stated to run as fast as I could down the road trying to get as far away as possible from the car and the guardians. The protective side of Rose took over her whole body; you could see it in her eyes. The scream of guardians and Strigoi rung out through the dark night and it was terrifying to know they were so close. The moon was the only light in the sky when it came out from behind the clouds. Rose was always checking behind us to make sure we weren't being followed. She must have seen someone because she stopped in her tracks faced the two figures and flashed her stake in a beam of moonlight.

Rose pulled me behind her, which where I stayed. I trusted Rose that she would keep me safe. The first one leaped at her from the front grabbing her shoulder, which pushed me back a bit, but She quickly shook him off and struck him in his arm which made him scream and fall backwards, go Rose. I didn't see it but the next one leaped out of the darkness towards me this time. Rose must have spotted this and pulled me into her out of the way just in time. Now they were both on us, circling us. Rose pulled me in front of her, but I moved to the side of her so she had a better chance of killing them. The look on their faces in the pale moon light showed that they meant business and I had a feeling I knew what business they were here for. They both jumped on Rose, this time pushing me out of the way. They had Rose pinned on the ground but she wasn't giving up, she fought back with everything she had. I saw her stake flash and then a Strigoi fall off her crying with pain clutching his face. The other still had Rose on the ground. I felt helpless and scared standing out of sight.

"I haven't had dampire in a long time" the Strigoi on top of Rose said

"But we're here for the queen, not some Dhampire" the Strigoi on the ground explained, which scared me, but I stood my ground trying to look brave. I could tell that these guys were making Rose mad.

"If you touch Lissa I will slit both your throats and rip out your heart with my hands" Rose yelled. Again Go Rose.

"Settle little one, we won't hurt her much" the Strigoi on top of her said smiling. I stiffen up when he said that.

"Hurry up and kill her already, we can't kill the queen until she is dead, strict orders remember" the other said pointing at me.

"Alright" then the Strigoi on top of Rose bit her in the neck.

"No! Rose" I screamed. I ran towards her. Not thinking about the Strigoi, but they stopped me. One Strigoi grabbed by my arm with his tight grip and through me on the ground. I knew I had to do something or both I and Rose will be dead in minutes. A gleam of light caught my eye. Rose's stake. If I could get hold of it I might be able to get Strigoi's away from Rose, then I could heal her and she could continue to kill these mother fuckin' Strigoi, once and for all. I steady my breath, got to my feet and then...


	5. Find Us

Out of the darkness leaped guardian Johnston. He took out the Strigoi going for me in one swipe of his stake. Wow. He pulled it out with lightning speed then paused and starred at the Strigoi on Rose, who had stopped drinking from Rose by then and now was crouched over her. Johnston and the Strigoi leaped at the same time in a violent battle to the death. I prayed for Rose's sack that Johnson's the one who comes out swinging. I rushed to her side, but not before grabbing her stake, just in case. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Rose, please stay with me"

I turned to watch the final blows Johnston threw before driving his stake into the Strigoi's heart. He had sweat falling from his forehead and was breathing heavily. He shook it off, pulled out his stake and jog over to me.

"Are you all right, your majesty"

"Yes, fine, but Rose"

He faced Rose and pressed two fingers against her neck.

"Her pulse is weak"

"I could heal her"

"No, I'm sorry your majesty, but I can't have you weak as well"

"Well what are we going to do we can't leave her like this she could die, I have to try"

I lend forward over her but was pulled back by guardian Johnston.

"Your majesty, you can't"

"Yes I can, I am your queen and I will do whatever I have to do"

"No, your majesty, you can't as in, you can't heal any one on your medication, I'm sorry"

And I knew he was. Rose was one of his best guardians and he would hate to see her die. I slumped back, covered my eyes and felt the tears fall slowly from my eyes.

"Guardian Johnston, do you read me"

Both mine and Johnson's head shot up.

"Guardian Johnston, do you read me, over"

"Rose's radio" Johnston said joyfully.

We both looked around franticly for Rose's radio.

"Johnston, god dam it answer the fuckin' radio"

With the moonlight now gone it was hard look for something in the dark that was a black radio. My hand brushed across something hard, I found it. I clasped the radio and threw my hand in the air.

"I found it, I found it"

Guardian Johnston took it from me.

"Guardian Johnston here I read you"

"Finally, where are you, we were expected at Lehigh an hour ago, where are you"

"We have been attacked, we drove straight into an ambush" Johnston explained our whole situation and the fact that he doesn't know who else is alive or whether there is more Strigoi coming. I just sat with Rose's head in my lap praying that she would be ok.

"Ok Johnston, we have a team on their way, whatever you do, keep the queen safe"

"With my life, over and out"

"Alright, your majesty we have to keep moving, the Strigoi will smell the blood and come after us" Johnston explained. I just nodded.

"Ok, if we head this way, the way we came, the others may find us earlier" I nodded again still sitting with Rose's body. Guardian Johnston crouched in front of me put one arm under Rose's legs then one gently around Rose's bloody neck. He raised her up into his arms and gazed at me.

"She'll be alright; we just need to get out of here" guardian Johnston said.

"Rose please hold on" I whispered in her ear. I looped my arm through guardian Johnston's to be beside him and Rose.


	6. Rain

The night was beginning to freak me out, I should be used to the night by now, I live in it, but still it was starting to freak me out. With every sound I would flinch and cling tighter to the constantly aware Guardian Johnston. In the distance two circles of light was starting to appear. They got bigger and bigger.

"Is that them?" I asked desperately

"It has to be" Johnston said.

But it wasn't the car drove past us without a second look. Like we were hobos who walked the back roads in the dark. My heart was starting to sink further with the thought that the wont find us in time. Rose might die in Johnston's arms if they don't get here quick.

"it's going to be ok; they'll find us soon" guardian Johnston assured me obliviously seeing the distress in my eyes.

"I know they'll find us, but will they find us in time for Rose, that's what I'm worried about" I explained, wishing I could heal her.

The last time I saw Rose so weak was when we were on the run. She used to let me drink from her when we couldn't find a feeder, which was often. I always hated doing that to Rose. I hated making her feel weak. I hated seeing her weak, so I hated this. I did this; I was the one who made us drive. It's my fault that Rose is hurt. Also to make things worse it was starting to rain

"Don't cry your majesty" guardian Johnston begged

"I'm not it's the rain" I replied

"It's okay to cry your majesty, but Rose will be okay, she's tough just as you are" he assured me.

The rain was heavier now and I was cold in a matter of minutes. Through the blurry rain there were lights. Car lights. Flashing car lights.

"The guardians they found us" I said jumping with joy.

"Thank god" guardian Johnston said with relief.

I ran out on the road and waved my arms in the air. I probably looked like a wet duck trying to fly. The car immediately stopped. Joy spread through my body. We were saved. Rose was going to be okay. The Strigoi lost. I couldn't stop smiling and looking at Rose I knew -

"Lissa!"

**Ok sorry again that this chapter is really short again. I find it hard to write long chapters and I love putting in cliff hangers. Muhahaha :D **


	7. Hold On

Dimitri POV

"There" they all yelled "there's the queen stop" thank god her maje - I mean Lissa is okay. Oh god where's Roza. They didn't say anything about Roza, whether she was with Lissa or back with the others.

Lissa was in the headlights waving her arms- something moved. A figure. I leapt from the car.

"Lissa!"

I screamed. The red eyes of the monster dug deep in my soul. I froze. It was like the world had slowed down. Other guardians rushed past me, barging my shoulder, knocking me back into existence. They all surrounded the foolish Strigoi, which clung to Lissa's shoulders, all in attack stance.

"You move, I bite" the Strigoi announced.

No I would dear move, they couldn't risk the life of Lissa. My thoughts were disturbed by a light in the corner of my eye. The sun. The sun was rising; it was peering round the edge of the closest mountain range onto the road we stood on. This Strigoi was done.

The Strigoi let out an ear piercing scream when the sun's rays hit his beer arms, burning his pale skin on contact. As the sun rose more he dropped Lissa throwing her on the ground and bolted back into the trees in which he had come out of. Guardians swarmed Lissa checking her head to toe for if she was hurt or not. But, I know it was super wrong, I searched for Roza hoping she was with Lissa. Panic ran through my body when I saw her, covered in blood, in guardian Johnston arms.

"Roza" I whispered

"She's weak but still alive, just" Johnston explained. He placed her gently in my arms and another Guardian handed him a bottle of water. When Lissa caught sight of rose in my arms she pushed her way out of the guardian mob around her to be by Rose's side.

"We have to get her help" Lissa said panicky. She swiftly looked around and repeated herself louder.

"We have to get her help, now!"

No one argued with her and everyone was loaded in to the black SUV's.

I swear the ride back was longer that the ride there. Roza was rested in my lap so I could cradle her. Lissa sat next to me trying to help me wake Roza up.

"Roza please wake up" I pleaded caressing her head and slightly shaking her.

"Rose you need to wake up." Lissa yelled. We shook her body slightly and called her name again and again, but nothing.

"Nothing's working" Lissa said in a shaky voice. Lissa lent forward to talk to the driver.

"Roza please wake up, we've been through so much together for you to die, please Roza" I whispered. I loved her too much to let her die, again at least, and I didn't care who says otherwise. I caressed her face and pulled her lips up to mine. Gently I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her softly. Her breathing had decreased as did her pulse.

"Lissa" I said softly.

"Lissa, You never call me that, why now?" Lissa asked

"Well Rose, she always wants me to call you Lissa" I replied. Lissa's eyes widened remembering Rose.

"How is she doing?" She asked.

"Not good" I replied holding back the tears, Lissa on the other hand did not try at all.

"Do you think that she could make it to the court?" Lissa hoped for one answer but I couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know Lissa" I said.

"Can you go any faster, please" Lissa begged the driver.

"I'm sorry your majesty but this is as fast as I can go, I'm truly sorry" the driver said sympathetically.

My eyes must have said it all because tears were staining Lissa's pale skin. She buried her face into my chest and began to weep. Everyone used to and still does, call me a god but I don't feel like a god. A god wouldn't; freeze at the sight of a Strigoi, something he once was and let the love of my life die in my arms again. Some god I am. Wrapping my arm around Lissa embracing her I said, hopefully not my final words, to Roza.

"Hold on Rose"


	8. Safe

**Hey. Ok so some of you have had a bit of confusion over why Lissa doesn't just heal Rose. For those of you who have read chapter 5, understood it and remembered it, well done, as for the others it stats that Lissa is on medication so she can't use her spirit. **

The court was now in sight. It felt like it took hours just to complete the last mile, like time had slowed down. Roza was still cradled in my arms, even though she was pale she still looked as beautiful that ever. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. They always had a way of finding their way into even the deepest part of my soul, creating light in the darkest places.

Her eyes they flickered, causing my heart to skip a bet.

"Roza" I said quietly.

"What." Rose said softly.

"Your alive, your alive" I repeated over and over, pulling her up to me so I could hug her and never let her go.

"Rose" Lissa screamed making the driver swerve "You're okay" tears now streaming down her face.

"I don't know about okay, but alive, I still feel like I've had my ass handed to me on silver plate" Rose explained weakly.

"But your alive" I repeated.

"Comrade, are you crying?" Rose asked half smiling, half cringing from the pain.

"No" I said bluntly, wiping the tears away. I wasn't going to tell her I was, she wouldn't let me live it down.

Rose's POV

I knew he was crying, but I don't blame him I did basically die and as for him actually crying, he's never going to live that down.

"I'm so sorry, Rose" Lissa said crying "it's all my fault, Rose I'm so sorry" the bond with Lissa might be gone but I can still feel her pain. Shuffling next to her I pulled her into a hug, she didn't resist.

"We're here" the driver said opening the door.

I climbed out after Lissa and nearly collapsed but Dimitri caught me before I hit the ground.  
"I guess I'm still a bit weak" I laughed trying to hide the pain, but I knew Dimitri could still see it and I knew it hurt him as much as me to see me in pain. He leant down to my height.

"Put your arm around me" he said, not having the strength to fight back I did as he said. His strong arms wrapped around the back and under my legs pulling me up into his arms against his warm chest. I was too weak to notice where we were going but I guessed we were heading to the hospital, especially when we ran through the door

"Help someone, help she has been bitten" Lissa yelled.

"And she has lost a lot of blood" Dimitri yelled after.

A doctor rushed forward, with a man towing a gurney in toe, to my distressed friends. Dimitri gently placed me on the gurney.

"How long of go was she bit" the doctor asked as they all rushing me down a long hallway

"About 6 hours ago" Lissa answered. Was it really that long ago it felt shorter than that, but I guess I was out cold for most of it. I was pushed into a bright room, Dimitri and Lis weren't allowed in. I stretch my arm out in Dimitri's direction, he pushed forward

"Rose you'll be fine, I promise" he smiled "I'll be right here when you get out"

"Thank you" I whispered before being pulled away "I love you" I yelled hoping he could hear me.

"I love you too"


	9. The End

The bright lights shone into my eyes causing me to strain my eyes and cower from the light

"Can someone please turn those frickin' lights down" I asked

"Well sounds like she's alive" Christian stated.

"Nice to see you too sparky" I said.

"Yeah she's back to normal" Lissa said getting up from her chair next to my bed "I'm so happy you're okay" she smiled hugging me.

"Well I so happy that they didn't get you too" I said cringing from the pain of moving my neck.

"Well you can thank guardian Johnston for that, he came out of nowhere and killed the Strigoi's" Lis explained.

I don't remember much of the attack and being bitten, I barely remember the car ride or at least the part I woke up in, I only really remember waking up in Dimitri's strong arms. Speaking of Dimitri, where was he? I couldn't see him, I would have thought he would have been sitting next to my bed waiting for me to wake up, or at least sitting on the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked struggling to sit up.

"UM" Lissa said uneasily looking at Christian

"Lissa, where is he?" I demanded. Lissa was swapping looking between me and Christian until he nodded.

"Tell her"

"He was here until he walked out saying that he had failed us and the guardians and that he couldn't be here" Lissa explained.

In that moment I wished that we still had the bond, so I wound understand what she meant by that, but it didn't matter because I'll asked Dimitri when I find him. I began to pull the sheets off me and climb out of bed.

"Rose, please lie down you need to rest" Lissa said pushing back down on the bed.

"No, I have to go find Dimitri he needs me" I said resisting her. Christian somehow had leapt from his seat across the room to by Lissa's side trying to constrain me.

"Rose stop" Christian yelled "stop rose, you need your rest"

"Let me go find him and then I'll come back, I promise" tears were now forming in Lissa's eyes for some reason that I was unaware of.

"Rose, He's gone" Lissa yelled, instantly covering her mouth and let the tears flow. I wasn't sure if I heard her words correctly or if we were talking about the same person.

"What? Who's gone?" I asked confused but also at the same time not wanting to believe what she said was true.

"Dimitri, Dimitri is gone" Christian said sadly.

So many emotions spread through me at once, anger, guilt, fear, sadness; I didn't know which one to follow. But I knew I had to find Dimitri and figure out what is going on here and why everyone thinks that he's gone. Because he can't leave we had been to hell and back together for him to leave over me being bitten in a Strigoi attack. I didn't believe what Christian and Lissa were saying and I wasn't going to just sit there now. Lissa was crying, trying to say something to me but I didn't catch and I wasn't sitting around to hear it. Quicker than they could say stop I was off, a bit weak at first but when I got my footing I caught the wind and flew, off in the search of Dimitri.

Our room was the first place I searched. Opening the door in a rush I nearly broke it off its hinges. He wasn't there, but neither was his stuff. His favourite duster that lay on the chair by the window, his clothes from in the cupboard, his masses of western novels, they were all gone. But something caught my eye. There placed gently on his pillow a small note. I crept over to it like it was going to turn around and eat me. Lifting it up slowly I instantly knew what this note was.

_Dear Roza_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. Please don't follow me or try to find me because I know you will try. I know this isn't the right thing to do but I just couldn't say this to you in person and watch as your bright and colourful spirit drifted from your eyes, even writing this is hard. I love you Roza and will always love you for the rest of my life. But I can't protect anyone when I'm around you because I realise now that I will always put you first, not them, you. I will always jump in front of you. _

_I'm sorry Roza, my love of my life._

_Dimitri_

It felt like someone had just sucker punched me in the face. The note slipped through my fingers and descended to the floor along with myself. He's gone. Dimitri is gone because he loved me too much. Tears streamed down my face. I buried my face into my knees. There I sat in the corner in the room that I once shared with the man of my dreams. Life was sweet but, now it most defiantly sucks.

**Ok so that is it, sorry but that's the end of the story. I wanted to write another VA story and I love linking my stories, so don't fret readers I will continue my rose and Dimitri story in another story. You might have to wait for it though because I need to get back to my other stories. But stay tuned for a sneak peek later. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. I hope you love reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Don't forget to review, because I love reading them and hearing your feedback. I feel like I have said love to much, oh well it won't hurt to say it one more time. Thank you, I love you all, see you later for now.**

**FreddieandGeorgieWeasley. **


	10. Sneek Peek

**So this is the sequel to Hold on Rose you have been waiting for well at least a sneak peek of it so enjoy. To find this story you can either find it on my page or search Bitter Sweet.**

The bitter sweet taste of being left alone by the one man I ever truly loved still lingered in my taste buds, reminding me every day that Dimitri is gone. Every day I gaze at the same mirror that I once got to stare lovingly at Dimitri's refection and ask myself, how long until waking up alone no longer felt like being shot all over again. Obviously 6 months isn't long enough because again climbing out of our- my bed I was being shot at again, but today is going to be different. I am tired of spending my days wishing, hoping that he would come home. So today I shall hold my head up high, remember who I am and proudly walk out into the world because Dimitri is dead to me.

Ok so forgetting Dimitri completely was going to be harder than I thought. Because walking past the monument that Abe blow up reminded me of him, stupid monument why can't they fix it already.

The throne room is magnificent; it was recently changed to suit the Dragomir family. With jade green crested banners hung from the ceiling, the curtains were a similar shade of green. People may not want Lissa to be queen but her and her family certainly make the throne room look amazing.

People were lining up to talk to Lissa, or in their case Queen Valissa, ready to complain about their life and ask her for help. Honestly unless their issue is something like life or death situation Lissa can't do anything but suggest alternative solution or pass it on to somebody else. Don't get me wrong Lissa wants to help everyone that she talks to, but she knows she can't, but she will do everything she can do, or allowed to do. For me, surprisingly, hearing others misery doesn't cheer up but it does make me realise that at least some people have it worse off than me.

"Rose" Lissa's voice sparked my guardian instincts, instantly straightening my stance and giving her my undivided attention.

"Yes" I replied. Ever since Dimi- he left I have decided to take guarding Lissa more serious instead of treating it like a hang out with my best friend.

"Can you go find Christian please? He was supposed to meet me here and I want to ask him something" she continued politely.

"Sure" I was happy to get out of there.

"Ok, who's next?" I heard Lissa say as I was leaving the room. The guardian at the door checked his list.

"Viktoria Belikov"

Freezing in my tracks "What!"


End file.
